Vuelta A Casa
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Matt no puede evitar sentirse sorprendido al ver que Elena ha decidido que él sea su primera visita tras haber despertado de su sueño de seis años. / Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Legacies: The Next Generation of Vampire Diaries"


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**AVISO: **Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Legacies: The Next Generation of Vampire Diaries".

**#PALABRAS: 919.**

* * *

**VUELTA A CASA**

Cuando Elena Gilbert despertó de su sueño de seis años y decidió que Matt Donovan sería la primera persona con la que hablar en privado, el rubio no se lo creyó. No porque pensara que Elena no le quería, sino porque siempre se había sentido alejado de los demás amigos del grupo. De todos los que no eran como él. Al fin y al cabo, Matt era el humano, el eslabón débil. Si había alguien en el grupo al que los demás dejarían atrás, sería él. Sobre todo, porque si ellos se decidían a avanzar, él no sería capaz de seguirles el ritmo.

Así que sí, cuando escuchó el timbre y abrió la puerta para ver a su ex-novia, con el mismo aspecto que había tenido en la fallida boda de Alaric y Jo cinco seis atrás, se sorprendió. Elena se lanzó hacia él y lo envolvió en un gran abrazo que amenazó con quitarle la respiración, y él simplemente se quedó quieto, sin devolverle el abrazo, incapaz de reaccionar. Solo cuando la chica se apartó y lo miró, entre sorprendida y dolida, el rubio se percató de que debería estar reaccionando de otra manera. Así que lo hizo, y la abrazó.

−No me puedo creer que estés aquí –fue lo único que logró murmurar, aspirando el aroma del pelo de la chica y sintiendo lo mismo que había sentido la primera vez que la había abrazado hacía tantos años−. No me puedo creer que estés despierta.

−¿No te lo contó Bonnie?

Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Él era la única persona con la que Bonnie había consultado los descubrimientos que iba haciendo. Le fue contando todo lo que iba aprendiendo y averiguando, e incluso le contó sobre la corta visita que le había hecho a Kai. Al final, había sido el Hereje el que le había ayudado a despertar a la chica, y lo cierto es que, por lo que le había contado la bruja, la solución había sido muy sencilla. Tanto que Bonnie lo habría podido descubrir por su cuenta, pero se le había pasado por alto.

Matt atrajo a Elena hacia el interior de la casa, y una vez dentro, hasta el cómo salón que Elena había ocupado miles de veces a lo largo de su larga amistad con el rubio. No se soltaron en ningún momento, y una vez sentados, siguieron abrazados. Ambos se sentían incapaces de soltar al otro.

−Claro que me lo contó. Pero no me dijo que lo iba a hacer tan pronto. Es más, ni se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que fuera a poder hacerlo hasta dentro de un tiempo. Me contó que le faltaban bastantes ingredientes para el hechizo.

−Te engañó. Era un hechizo sencillo. Kai fue muy astuto, el muy hijo de…

−No me puedo creer que me lo tragara tan fácilmente –Matt se rió. Desde que Mystic Falls se había relajado Bonnie había empezado a relajarse, y por lo visto, incluso hacía bromas−. ¿Cómo estás?

−Como si llevara seis años sin moverme. Me duelen todos los músculos y articulaciones. Siento que no podría ni subir un tramo de escaleras. Patético.

−Nada, mañana al gimnasio. En una semana dejo en el mejor estado físico en el que hayas estado nunca.

−De eso nada –Elena se apartó de él como si tuviera la peste−. Llevo seis años prácticamente muerta, ir al gimnasio está muy abajo en mi lista de prioridades en este momento. Cambiemos de tema. ¿A ti cómo te ha ido?

−Mal. Me enamoré, estuve prometido. Y luego mi prometida murió –Elena le acarició el brazo con suavidad−. Ahora estoy solo y lo único que hago es trabajar como Sheriff.

−Sheriff Donovan. Suena bien.

Matt se rió. Su trabajo se había convertido en monótono demasiado rápido, y ahora ni siquiera era consciente de por qué quería seguir trabajando. No tenía nada más que hacer en su día a día, y estaba, en su mayoría, solo. Caroline y Jeremy estaban muy ocupados con la escuela, y Damon… era Damon. Así que solo quedaba Bonnie, pero la chica había viajado mucho en los últimos meses, por lo que Matt se había sentido muy solo.

Había vuelto a hablar con Rebekah. La misma Rebekah que ahora estaba prometida. Matt tenía que admitir que le había dado rabia ver que a la chica sí que parecían estar saliéndole bien las cosas, mientras que él…

−Te estás poniendo triste –Elena interrumpió sus pensamientos con un pellizco en el brazo−. Y no te lo pienso permitir.

La chica se levantó y tiró de él hasta que Matt estuvo de pie también. Comenzó a llevárselo hasta la habitación del chico y empezó a revolver en su armario.

−¿Qué haces?

−Estoy buscando lo que te vas a poner para la fiesta de esta noche. Ha vuelto Caroline, y Jer y Bonnie también están aquí. Así que hoy vamos a salir, vamos a ser jóvenes otra vez y nos vamos a emborrachar.

−Para ti es fácil decirlo. Tú todavía eres joven.

−Y tú también –Elena sacó una camisa del armario y se la lanzó al chico. Se giró hacia él y sonrió−. ¿No crees que me merezco una fiesta de vuelta a casa?

Lo estaba manipulando. Matt era plenamente consciente, pero no le importó. Tal vez Elena tenía razón. Tal vez todo lo que necesitaba era una noche con sus amigos.

−Está bien –Matt se quitó la vieja sudadera que había llevado cuando todavía salía con Elena y se puso la camisa−. Vámonos de fiesta.


End file.
